A Princess of Talent
by Cris Coursey
Summary: Aphrodite's own love story.  Warning: It's rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I ran my hand across the babe's plump cheek, cooing softly. Times were getting harder, I could no longer deny I felt the need for one of my own. Every baby born in Greece I visited, my touch deciding their beauty, and this one I had touched to much. I was the goddess of love and beauty, no man could deny me. I could have any god or man father my child, but there were none worthy of my favor.

The baby's sweet snore clinched my stomach, and I moaned. I couldn't keep doing this, if it were to be known I was jealous of the life these mortals kept, they had everything handed to them. They knew what they would do day after day, they fell in love by my hand and didn't deny it, and they didn't have to worry of whom was worthy. Sighing I walked from the crib. "Goodnight, fair Helen." I whispered to the sleeping form before returning to Olympus.

Most of the dieties were asleep or pursuing other nightly pleasures. Walking through the dining hall, I noticed two figures. I grinned, sneaking up behind the closest.

Ares sat with his back to me, his long black curls fell in a wave down his back. Across from him, Hephaestus, god of fire, his best friend. Hephaestus was overall a huge bulky man, he worked with his hands, which made his body entirely too muscular. He was tall, like the rest of us, but his arms were huge, his chest massive, he was too much man. He would've been rather attractive, if not for the scars maring his face across one eye. His dirty blond hair fell in waves around his shoulders, usually placed in such a manner to hide is infliction, but tonight he was relaxed at ease with Ares. Growing up, I had been jealous of their closeness, but it was inivitable. The god of war and the lord of weapons, they were destined.

I slipped my hands around Ares eyes, deepening my voice, "Guess who?"

He laughed, "Those dry withered hands? I'd say Cronus." I smacked him lightly on the shoulder coming around to sat beside him on the bench. "Why it's you sister dear." he chuckled in mock surprise.

Hephaestus, grinned, his brown eyes as always avoiding me to find solace in the sky out the from under the patio. "I'd say love, if he can mistake those tiny hands for Cronus, then you'd best start soaking them more to soften them."

I huffed, "What would you two know of soft hands."

Hephaestus scoffed, Ares guffawed, "Plenty sis, all he needs to know." He looked at Heph' grinning like the ornery cuss he was, "Soft hands, warm and willing are a welcome distraction in times of peace. Ain't that right Heph'?"

Heph' grinned, sliding his eyes over to me. "I do believe this is the first night I've seen you alone, little minx."

I groaned, "Then your not around enough." I tapped my long nails against the table, "What are two into anyway?"

"Discussing a catapult." Ares sighed. "I want one."

I laughed softly, "Of course you do."

Excitement sparkled in his eyes, "Ah, but sis you don't understand. Not only can it be used for destruction, but I believe we could have some real fun with it. The more you tighten some of the ropes, the spring, the farther you can shoot it. I believe with a little practice you can perfect the aim, and won't that be fun."

Hephaestus grinned, "Your just looking forward to destroying things while you figure it out."

"Too true, my friend. You'll be there beside me won't ya?" Mischief should have been my brother's forte, but alas Hermes was quite worse.

"I'll have to build it first."

Ares waved him off, "Won't take you long." Ares rose from the table, "I believe I shall retire with my thoughts."

Hephaestus laughed, "Of course sweet dreams of flying rocks and smashing fortresses."

"None other. 'Night, sis." he patted my back fondly before leaving us in candlelight. Hephaestus reached forward drawing the small flame lower.

"You going to bed too?" I asked, I wasn't ready too. I didn't have anyone waiting and a lonely bed didn't seem like a good choice for the moment.

"Nah, gotta head home, and just not tired yet." He flicked his fingers through the flame pulling it this way and that.

I stood, sitting on the table, his attention to the flame held me in awe for a moment. Then I reached, grabbing his other hand. He looked at me, with that boyish grin as I studied it. "Your one to talk of soft hands," I mumbled carressing his calloused hands with my fingers. He was one of the only gods I knew to work with his hands like a mortal, it was demeaning, but it fit him. He liked to do things his way, much like Ares.

He clasped my hand to stop its caresses, opening it to look into it. "Your hands are soft like fine silk, minx." He kissed my palm. "Don't let the old boy get to you."

I growled, laying across the table to look in his face. "Do you like my soft hands, Heph?" I pouted, he grinned laying my hand on the cool marble table.

"I like a lot of things, love." He stood, turning his back to me. I sighed, pulling my pink robe down farther over my shoulder. Looking through my eyelashes.

"Perhaps, you could show me," I licked my lips, "Some things you like." He looked at me through his one beautiful brown eye, shadows hiding the deformity of his youth.

"I don't think so love."

I sat up abruptly, "Why in Hades name not?"

He laughed, rich and full. "Perhaps I'm not a toy to pass the time like your other lovers."

I felt anger and frustration warring my features as I looked at him, "I never said nothing about you being a toy!"

He walked to stand between my legs, cupping my chin in his hand. "You and your brother are close, because you both like to play. He plays with his tools of war..." He leaned into the light, letting it catch his scars, "You play with hearts. Minx, as I said I'm no one's toy." He was not mad, nor was he amused. It was just his stated fact, and I found it hard to be angry, more dejected than anything else. He leaned forward kissing my cheek, "Good night love." I nodded and he left me to my thoughts.

Did men think they were my toys? I had always thought men thought of women as their toys, thats why I enjoyed having the power to seduce them. I could seduce Heph', but it would be no fun. He'd been my friend too long, Ares' friend longer, it didn't feel right. What had I been thinking? I laughed softly, too many thoughts for my pretty head, time for bed.

I groaned and turned again wishing sleep was a sweet matron instead of the elusive bitch she was showing herself to be. She would teeter me to the brink and I would dream and then she'd retreat to leave me awake and frustrated. Sleep, sleep, how I hate you sleep! I punched my pillow turning yet again. This time I propped my back up, and leaned over to light the closest candle.

There was one thing keeping sleep from me this night, and I had left her in the hall to ponder. Aphrodite, goddess of love of beauty, the things that brought men to their knees. I would not be one of those weak kneed fools. She had dozens following her, worshipping her, singing her love tunes, spouting her poetry, praising her charm and looks. I would not be another follower. I had been able to ignore those pouty pink lips, those bright blue eyes since she was born, I would continue.

She had followed Ares and I around like a lost puppy, almost always finding herself in the middle of our scrapes, almost always needing a rescuer to save her from some unfortunate dilemma. I remembered those days well, plucking flowers as we played with our wooden swords, hiding behind bushes while we challenged bears, yes she had always seemed to be there when we turned around. But now she was a child no longer.

Tonight a woman had propositioned me, it was the first time she had ever looked at me as something other than friend. She was willing to take me as a lover, maybe for just a night, but she had looked at me as something sensual. I reached down to grasp my hand around my throbbing cock, gasping. Her lips now pouty and ripe, her breast rising and falling, practically spilling from her girlish pink robes. Her body was a work of art, perfect with every curve, every inch pure woman, and every inch spoke of sexual promise.

I groaned, finally giving in to stroke myself. She had bent down there, close enough I could smell her sweet scent, close enough I could see the desire shining from her sky blue eyes. And I being the fool, I turned her down. It would be wonderful to finally have a woman to bury my seed in, but I couldn't stand the thought of waking in the morning to see the disgust in her eyes.

My face was marred, I couldn't deny it to anyone, let alone myself, and I refused to have a woman look at me in disgust or pity. Athena would always show one of those emotions, and I avoided her like the plague. Artemis was fine, but she had many scares herself. She was a tomboy, she was beautiful, but she was not that pure feminine beauty of Aphrodite. Not that anyone could compare to the little minx, but she just had that aura. She was simply woman and she used and abused that fact. It wasn't often she went to bed without a lover or two, maybe a night alone would do her some good.

I felt my hot seed finally in my hand and I groaned. To think I'd missed the chance between those long legs, just to have to use my own hand, what in Hades had I been thinking?

I frolicked through the gardens of the patio, smelling Demeter's flowers, prancing around enjoying Zeus's light wind. It was days like this that made me happy to be a carefree goddess. I grinned, I knew I couldn't make up my mind: one day wishing I was mortal the next appreciating the joy of being able to relax and enjoy the gifts of the gods and the worry free existence of having no pressing duties.

I laughed aloud, holding my arms out to let the breeze caress me as a intimate lover through my thin silk robes.

"I see your still alive and well." came a deep throaty voice behind me. I turned to Hephaestas grinning.

"Why of course?" I teased, "You think I've never been turned down before?"

He returned the grin, his hair falling precariously over his scars. "I don't believe you have. Nope, never in your sweet life, love."

I pranced over to him, running my fingers across his muscled chest showing from his leather vest. "It does not seem to happen all that often, but it has happened, my fiery friend." He grasped my hand, drawing it to his lips.

"I came to apologize for my rudeness last night." I was shocked, gods never apologized, least of all the men.

"Did you think to have a second chance tonight?" I whispered seductively, inadvertantly taking a step closer to press against his side.

He tilted his head, "No, and the answer would have to be the same." He sighed, turning away from me.

"Are you so busy?" I asked hastily grabbing his arm.

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I assume most of us are."

I looked to my feet, "Maybe some of us would like some companionship."

He laughed, and I found it chilling, it wasn't his usual humor I heard, it held a touch of cruelty. "I've never known you to have a lack of companions."

I snorted, "I meant in friendly capacities, Heph."

He turned giving me a once over, as if sizing me up. "Your more than welcome to join me in my caverns, love. After all who am I to deny a friend?" He once more strolled out and I followed quick at his heels.

If you'd ask me what I'd been thinking, I couldn't tell you, for all purpose my brain had fled and I let my emotions govern me. I had never been one to give in to my emotions, too used to manipulating others I knew the grief they could cause you. However, this was Heph and I trusted him as few others.

His caverns were deep within Mount Olympus, his own private quarters. He could work and sleep in peace. I had been down once before, but only for a moment. The cavern walls were unadorned, mostly weapons were laid on wooden tables throughout the room. Fires burned in small caverns seemed to be cut into the walls. It was achingly hot and I snapped my fingers to adorn myself in a lighter fabric. I moved to one side finding it was cool against the wall, so I stayed pressed against it.

I watched as Hephaestus went to a cast iron cauldron to throw different stones in. He seemed to forget about me as he went to boiling it down in the sweltering heat. I watched as his sweaty muscles twitched as he moved his carefully molded peices from one work table to the next. I'd always known he'd prefered manual labor, but hadn't realized he took it this far. I snapped my fingers moving the rest for him. His eyes seemed to look at me in puzzlement then, before returning to the boiling stone of the fire. Sweat dripped off him as he stirred, then pulled it off. He seemed to go into a trance waving his arms above the pot pulling out a small cylinder opened on both ends. He turned to another table and I couldn't see anything, but the movements of his arms and the muscles bunching in his back as his shirt clung to him wet with sweat.

I stepped closer. His hair hung limply now in the heat, falling midway down his back, his hand pushed it from his face where he could see. Almost hesitantly I took another step so not to disturb him. "The table over there, near the larger fire, go grab me five stones." his voice rang out, breaking the thrall he'd held over me.

I turned to where he directed finding a table laid out with beautiful gems. There were rubies, emeralds, diamonds, some I reconized, others I did not. "How big?" I shouted over the roar of his fires.

"Smaller," he said, he didn't have to shout his voice carried. I fingered the smaller stones carefully, deciding on five small rubies. I took them to him trying to see what he was doing, but he turned blocking it. "Thank you, love." he grinned, taking them, before turning to work on his project.

I felt braver now, and walked to his side, leaning so I could see what he was doing. It was covered in black dust and he had a small stick running over in fast rapid movements. He tilted his head to me and grinned. I smiled, he looked like the boy I'd always known in his excitement, but I knew as his muscles rippled, his eyes darkened that a man now sat before me.

"Blow." he ordered.

"Excuse me?" I murmered.

He made a blowing motion, I bent and blew the black dust which seemed to gather in the air. He laughed, then turned to me. He slipped a long bracelet across my arm, it fit perfect from elbow to wrist. It was green stone with flowers carved across the top, toward my wrist was a rose, with it's petals enhanced with small rubies I'd given him.

I stared in awe, before looking at him. He was watching my face with a guarded expression, "I've never known you to be an artist."

He shrugged, "Not much call for it."

I laughed, "But its gorgeous, why if Hera knew she'd keep you busy."

He snorted, turning back to his table to clean his mess. "I do as I like."

I smiled and ran my hand across the cool stone, "I've never seen green rock like this."

"It's jade." he stated.

I grinned, "A lover's token?"

He turned to me then, taking me in from head to toe. "A friend's gift. Besides you look like a wet bedraggled cat right now." I looked down to see every niche of my body was revealed in my sweat soaked robe, my hair lay in wet tangles clinging to my skin.

I groaned, then laid my hand upon his arm to gain his attention. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." he said watching my eyes. "Now, how about a drink and some of that friendly companionship you were preaching earlier." I nodded grinning taking his arm allowing him to guide me through his rooms. The next was smaller, but had a bigger fire to one side, anvils and hammers were thrown throughout the floor and on the walls. Then we came to a hallway and I felt a light breeze, to one side was a small pool, where water sprinkled down over the rocks. I paused to look at the beautiful blue water lit from beneath, its only source the slight cascade. He was forced to stop with me.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Well, I am particularly fond of it myself." he pulled his hair forward covering his scars as if in defense, before pulling me forward. "Ares likes to come down here and bath anymore."

I laughed, "I imagine Ares is down here a lot."

He returned my humor, " Yes, he likes my toys." He held open a wooden door gesturing me in to a small table before a small fire. I grinned seeing the candles piled on the table.

"Apparently he's not the only one with toys." I teased. He shrugged, pulling some cushions from a corner to make a spot for us to sit in the floor.

I felt cool in here, my clothes finally drying out, but I'd need a good bath before my hair recovered. He grasped a candle off the table, propping himself on his side he began manipulating and molding the wax with his hot hands. I watched captivated, it was a side of the man I'd never seen. He'd always been one to jump in with Ares on his latest schemes, but I'd never noticed the man couldn't help but keep his hands busy. He seemed to have a natural inclination to just keep them working on anything.

"Why so quite minx?" he asked watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Lost in thought, I guess." I admitted, pulling my knees to my chest.

"What thought would that be? Hmm" He twirled the wax until it was almost a thin stiff string and then begin playing with rounding the top.

"I've been bored, Hepheastus. I haven't been content as I was." I hadn't told anyone that and felt my cheeks burn that I'd actually told him. He arched a brow, but spared looking at me too busy with his wax. "I'm not sure how to really get over it."

He chuckled, "Perhaps, you should try my philosophy."

"And that would be..?" I hinted.

"I like to do things for myself." He stopped to stare at me, "I could just as easily snap my fingers as you do or the rest, but I find a certain," he paused. "A certain fufillment in just doing the little things. I enjoy being able to say instead of my power I was able to do that with my hands. I feel if I was ever human I could still do what I like and it would still be as good."

"Your not human though." I whispered. He grinned, and held his wax to me. He formed it into a small rose.

"No, I'm not." I took it running my finger across the petal. It was so thin, it moved like a real petal.

"Thank you," I said studying it in the fire. "I'm afraid I'm going to mess it up."

He laughed, "Well of course, minx, it's wax. It will either melt of fall apart at the end of the day."

"Then why bother with it at all?" I looked at him. He seemed very serious for a moment.

"Aren't you the goddess of beauty? Don't you appreciate the small beauty needless of how long it last?" I nodded, having no reply.

"Beauty isn't everything." I admitted. He chuckled then laid back crossing his arms under his head to watch me.

"How so?"

"I can make a woman beautiful, but in time she withers. I can make an artist's picture beautiful, but then some man possesses it, hiding it from others. It's not like love to be given freely, it's a vanity, a constant source to be coveted.."

He interrupted me, "So says the most beautiful goddess to grace Olympus."

I blushed, "It never last."

He shut his eyes, "Nothing ever does."

I was ashamed I'd admitted such thoughts and sought refuge with a different subject, "How come you and Ares are still so close?"

"Same reason, as you and he, love."

"He's my brother." Obviously.

"He's my friend." He looked at me, "And from what I can tell one of the only friends you have." I felt naked, vunerable, it wasn't a topic anyone had ever brought up before. Hepheastus grabbed my hand, kissing the palm drawing me closer. "I had always thought of us as friends too, love." He watched me under his steady eye, not missing anything. "Maybe I felt I had to turn you down, so as not to lose that."

I pulled away and looked to the fire, "Of course we're friends, and quit talking of last night, it was merely a whim of the moment."

He nodded, "Perhaps you follow too many whims."

"Perhaps I do."


	2. Lost

I lay in bed drifting in and out of sleep, it had came so much easier tonight. I thought back on the lovely woman that had left without a word, she'd seem to have the weight of the world across her shoulders. I couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started, but something was changing. I felt it deep down, she needed something right now. I wasn't sure what, but the little minx had me tied in knots. I had given her the little bracelet as a token of friendship, an impulsive decision I chose not to reflect upon. However, as she was so deep in thought, she took comfort in it, running her fingers across the smooth jade.

I smiled, she was no fool as others believed. She just chose to act the simpleton, so that men would easily bow to her wishes. She'd been that way forever, but to her it was art. I laughed, she had my gender figured out all the way around. She was such a simple thing, simple wants, simple needs. She asked for little, but was given everything a woman could desire. It seemed a mystery how one so lucky could seem so troubled. It wouldn't be long and Ares would notice.

Ares, no matter how savage the rest of the world thought him, was a compassionate man. He loved his work, he loved rules, he loved bloodbaths (as long as they were fought within his rules), but most of all he loved his little sister. I could see it easily from the time she had been borne, he had taken to her like a flower to the sun. He seemed to want her to smile, want her happy, he'd been proud as Zeus when she was given her powers, declaring her the one of the greatest goddesses to roam Olympus. If Hera weren't such a selfish queen, he'd probably said she was the greatest. She loved him just as fiercely though, following him, pretty much idolizing him. I was jealous of such love, but I also valued it. Those two were truly loyal to one another, not in the way of intamacy, but perhaps just as strongly.

I sighed, tiptoeing through the halls. I was bored again, and I didn't feel like meddling with humans today. They were getting to me and I needed a break. I finally came upon who I was looking for and pranced into his room.

Ares sat in a chair, cocked back on two legs, lost in thought. His brown eyes staring out the window. I sat down on his bed, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. He waved his hand and a parchment appeared, quickly scanning it, he marked part of it out before sending it away.

"Problems, dear brother?" I inquired to gain his attention.

"One of my favored Generals is pillaging and I'm trying to determine the best way to set him back on track." he pondered. His hand was massaging his bearded cheek as if it would come from thin air.

"Kill him." I said simply, aware he'd used that tactic more than his share.

"Too simple for this one." he mused, finally looking at me. "Make him fall in love with another man, that'll bring him down a notch or two."

"I don't think so." I smiled. Leave it to him to turn love into a vulgar punishment, when two men fell in love it was just as grand as the normal union, (however it wasn't something I practiced often too much drama in the long run). "You'll come up with something, you always do."

"Of course, dear one." He sad forward putting his arms on his legs to bend down. "What are you planning today?"

I shrugged, "No plans."

"Ahh, so you've some free time." he grinned. I shrugged. "Good, run this to Heph's for me." He pulled a parchment out of the air, pitching it to my feet.

I growled, "Do I look the type to run errands?"

"Please.." he pouted, knowing damn good and well he'd already won. I bent picking it up. "I love you my darling."

"I love you too." I whispered. My heart skipped a beat as I made my way down to Hepheastus' chambers. I almost felt like I was intruding this time.

I peeked around the corner, he was there bent over one of his worktables. I took a deep breath and walked in like I owned it, like it was anywhere else.

"What you need, love?" he asked never turning. I tilted my head in suprise.

"Ares asked me to bring you this." I said quietly holding out the parchment. He turned looked down at it and nodded.

"Put in on the table by the door." he pointed. I cocked a brow, but followed his simple order. Then slowly moved to leave. "Did you not want to visit?"

I smiled, turning to him. "What are you going to do today?" He shrugged, his boyish grin returning as he glanced at my arm.

"Go grab one of the larger rubies." I actually hopped over, looking through them. He stood going to one of the larger fires. I brought it back to him and he shook his head. He grasped my shoulders moving me in front of him and toward the fire.

"Heph?" I questioned. I was too close, it would catch my robes.

He chuckled, "It won't hurt you as long as your touching me, love." He moved to press himself against my back. "Let me show you." he whispered in my ear. He took my hands in his and moved them into the fire.

I felt fear boiling in my stomach, but allowed it. It wasn't bad, maybe a little warm, but I adjusted. He gave me a moment then started working my hands with his, smoothing the stone, partially melting it. He took one hand out to grab a chisel and remove some of the outer layer. "You know if it wasn't for my powers I have to admit I couldn't work gems like this." His breath was warm on my ear. I just watched as he used my hands to fashion a long pointed stick. "Help make a heart." He pointed to the top and I rubbed and molded until it looked like a heart the mortals were so fond of. One side was a bit bigger than the other, but glistening in the fire it was rather pretty.

He grasped me around the waist pulling me back with one arm and pulling the ruby stick away with the other hand. I watched as he stepped back to gently blow and smooth it out. He grinned at me. "Turn around." I trusted him thus far, surely he wouldn't stab me in the back.

My blond curls fell past my waist, but his hands were big and in no time he'd scooped them up. He twisted until I felt he would pull my hair out, then I felt the smooth stick he'd made slide into my hair. Pulling away, I was shocked it held up.

I touched it, hestitating lest it fell out. He laughed, "Mirrors over there." He pointed and I went to the table. I could make out the heart and some loose curls around my face, but the rest of my hair was off my back and it felt cooler.

"That was..." I searched for a word.

"Fun?" he taunted.

I grinned, "Interesting." I touched the smooth misshapen heart. "It would have looked better if you had done it by yourself." I admitted.

"Not nearly as fufilling though?" he moved to the table he'd been working at. "Am I right love?" I went to look over his shoulder.

"You never told me what you were into?" I queried. He shrugged again, the irratating fool. I perched on the side of his desk, raising my robes so my legs could breath in the humid heat. He looked over at my legs then at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you into?" he challenged.

I shrugged, grinning at the same noncommital answer. Then deciding against it inhopes of staying longer, "Bored."

He sighed, turning his full attention to me. "So you decide to pester me?"

I looked away, "I thought of it more as visiting you."

"What did you intend this visit to entail?" his tone was no longer teasing, more serious. My stomach fluttered.

I shrugged, "I only meant it friendly, honest." I met his eyes, hoping he wouldn't banish me just yet. It had been fun making the little hair stick. He seemed to study me a moment, before finally taking my hand and heading towards a chest in the corner.

Kneeling in the floor, he opened it to start digging around. I was pleased, there was chunks of gold and silver, even more jewels. "Get down here." he muttered yanking me down. I sat crosslegged in the dirt floor watching him. It occured to me someone might walk in and it wasn't a proper position for any goddess, but I didn't have the heart to move.

He held a chunk of gold up studying it, then turned to me. "Hold this," I took the soft stone in my hand. "Both hands." Fine, I thought grasping it. He took his hands and circled them around my neck. "That will do, come."

Hours later I perched on the desk, watching as he carved designs into the necklace he'd help me make. I was unnerved at how fast his hand moved over the tiny flowers he decorated it with, it was stunning. He'd even made a clasp out of the very same gold, impressive.

We didn't talk, just every once in a while he would have me fetch something or blow dust off the piece. He sat back holding it up finally in his last inspection.

"What do you think?" he asked. I clapped my hand and bowed. He grinned and stood putting it around my neck. "Beautiful." he murmered, running a finger across the gold. It was tight around my neck, fitting perfectly, made only for me.

"Now, can we go sit by the fire again?" I asked losing my previous inhibitions.

"Of course, minx." He put my hand on his arm. "Can't deny a goddess such a simple request."

"Good, cause I intend to request water too." He gave me an amused glance. "The heat."

"Yes, with all your hard work today I'll have to remember your not used to playing with fire." He held the door open and I gathered the cushions we used yesterday while he fetched a tankard of water. Giving me a golden goblet, (I was positive he made), I drank greedily. "Not used to it at all." I sat my cup down and he refilled it quickly. He just took a small sip of his.

"Have you made Ares' catapult yet?"

"When would I find the time after having such delightful company?" he teased. I felt a moment of unease. If I became a nuisance he'd surely ban me from his rooms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from your duties." I looked into the fire afraid to meet his eyes. I didn't want to hear those four simple words: you are, get out.

"No worries, minx. 'Sides thats a personal project, Ares is in no hurry." He grabbed another stick of wax. "What has you so unsettled?"

"I just didn't mean to distract you." I murmered.

"No, no," He grabbed my wrist kissing my palm. "No, love. What has you so bored? So discontent lately? Your not your usual meddling self."

I drew my gown up letting some of the chill air hit my legs, it was rather calming here. There were no druken parties in the next room, no shouting, no barked orders, I could understand how he could spend so much here. No one was intruding or interupting, it was probably the most private spot in Olympus.

He took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him, "Care to answer?"

"I don't know." I admitted and he nodded releasing his hold.

"Have you talked to Ares?" he said offhandly.

"No, he wouldn't understand." I drew my legs to me, wrapping the silk back around them. I didn't know how to explain it, I just knew I wasn't complete recently.

"And I would?"

"I don't know." I looked at him, completly serious, hoping he wouldn't laugh and he didn't. He took my hand in his and rubbed circles into my palm with one of his fingers.

"Is it because I turned you down?" he wouldn't look at me and I was glad. It brought a flush to my cheeks, I should never had done it to such a friend. It would have destroyed what little friendship we had.

"No. It's nothing like that, although I'll admit I was jealous that night."

He looked puzzled enough I would have laughed if it weren't such a serious subject for me, "How so?"

"You and Ares." I looked away, "You two never argue, you never go against each other, when one's in trouble the other is always there, I just felt jealous that you two were so close."

"We're only friends Aphrodite." I shivered, it was the first time I could remember him calling me by name, but I was afraid to look at him. "He loves you, he's a lot closer to you. Sure, y'all squabble and tease, but he'd give anything, he'd do anything for you. He loves you more than himself if you'd believe it."

I laughed, "I know that. I feel the same about him, he's my brother."

"Then why the jealousy?" At least he was talking to me, he was condescending or mad, he was trying to understand.

"You two have a bond, it's not of blood and its still just a strong, can't I be jealous?" I turned to him smiling then. It felt just a little better saying it.

"You don't share a bond with anyone?" His grin said he was teasing, "I mean I've seen you in a lot of various company."

I laughed, "No, nothing like you have with my brother."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment and I put my hands on his, and smiled. "What about us? Are we not friends, little minx?" he finally asked.

I thought over it for a moment, "At first I wasn't sure, I thought you just tolerated me, but now I think of you as my friend."

He laughed, "Leave it to a woman to make things complicated." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, it wasn't sexual and he released me back to my spot rather quickly. "We've been friends since you could walk."

It felt wonderful hearing him say it, and I grinned. "Perhaps I am too complicated."

We chatted over several things, from his vast collection of jewels to how he designed the hair trinket he'd made me. Then I seemed to cross a boundary I had not realized.

"How come you don't dine with the rest of us?" His face was instantly guarded.

"I just don't."

"Don't you want to?" I pushed. He stood up then, taking a few steps back.

"It's been a pleasure having your company, but I believe its time to head back now love." his voice sounded firm, but it was detached for him. I shivered and got to my feet without his help. I turned to walk toward the door, but stopped. I ran back throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I upset you, I truly meant no harm." He didn't return the gesture, but he didn't push me away either, after a moment I pulled back to see the same guarded look in his eyes. I laid my hand against his chest. "May I come back tomorrow?" I asked, fearing he would say no.

His grin returned, "I've never been one to deny a beautiful woman now, love."

I squeeled and made may way back to the halls.

We seemed to fall into a routine after that, I would help him in his forges. Rather, he amused himself with me, having me make beautiful trinkets that I could wear, then we'd retire to his chambers for a drink and talk. We talked about everything, from Ares to Zeus, the farmers to how he designed his pieces. He explained the difference between a sword and a broadsword and I explained how I picked up on the differences of the people that needed love.

I was drawing a design of my own into some marble, Heph had promised it would turn out. All I needed to do was make my own design and he'd do the rest. He had talked me into a pair of leather breeches and a soft cotton shirt saying I'd be more comfortable in the heat, and for the most part he was right. I still wore my hair up with his heart needle, (as I'd come to call it), and it kept from heating my back.

Sitting there with my sketch, Heph worked at a table drawing then redrawing plans of Ares' catapult, trying to figure out a way for him to adjust it on the field and rather quickly if he had too. This was the scene when Ares walked in.

"Well, well, well," he strolled through the doors. "What are you two doing?" He seemed rather puzzled as he studied me from head to toe. Heph leaned over and brushed his hand across my nose.

"Soot." he explained. Ares raised one brow in question.

"Care to tell me what your doing with my little sister?" his voice held a serious edge to it and I quickly jumped up.

"We're just friends. It's not what your thinking." He didn't believe me for a second.

"Usually it doesn't take him so much time to figure out a little problem, usually I don't have to worry what's been distracting my little sister at dinner, usually I don't have to worry it's my best friend plowing my sister!" his voice raised with each word and before I knew it Heph's fist landed square in his face.

"Hepheastus!" I shrieked bending to see the damage to Ares' face. He had none of it, he was on his feet, fists flying. I backed up into the table as the fought across the room, Ares picked up a club and swung it into Heph's stomach. Heph' went down and I threw myself on him. Tears streaming, I clung to him, trying to keep him in the floor, to cover him with my body. "Ares! Please, Please No!" I sobbed louder and louder in my panic.

Both men seemed to stop at once, cooing over me. Ares was running his fingers through my hair out of my face, Hepheastus rubbed my arms that I had wrapped around his neck. My crying just came harder, then came the choking gasps.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." Ares whispered. Heph' grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at him.

"It's nothing like that." he stated firmly.

Ares seemed to hesitate for a moment, "I know, I mean I knew, I don't know what caused me to fly off the deep end like that." He sat down on the floor close as he dared to me sprawled over Hephaestus. "I'm sorry for what I said Little sis, I love you. I've just been worried."

I clung tighter to Heph' trying to calm down so I could actually get up. Heph' sat up cradling me in his arms. "There little minx, see its fine now."

I sniffled and buried my head in his vest.

"Lets go in there where its cooler, maybe then we can talk?" he looked at Ares. Ares nodded, helping him up with me in his arms. Ares seemed to want to take me, but Heph had already made it to the door.


	3. Questions?

I looked at the red eyed woman in front of me and my heart went out to her. Ares had acted rather brashly, but she knew it was his nature. Hell, I'd known it was his nature. I hadn't seen him since she'd been coming down or I'd have already told him. She'd been acting funny at dinners too? Something more was wrong here than even I knew.

Ares sat holding her hand by the fire, she avoided looking at either of us sipping her cool water. Which was fine, the girl needed a moment to compose herself, she'd soaked me with tears. Hell, her body racking itself against me with sobs had hurt me more than Ares if I cared to admit it. She was definatly a full on cryer.

I propped myself against the wall by the fireplace, sticking my hand in to draw the fire closer, to warm them up. Going from one extreme to another was not going to help her mood, so might as well get her warmed up again.

"Care to tell me whats been going on, sis?" Ares asked. He was used to men crying from wounds on the battle fields, to grown man sacrificing theirselves for the sons, he was in no way equipped to handle a over emotional woman. Then again it was his sister and I was in no way ready to even tackle trying to handle a woman.

"I don't know." she murmered. Her eyes followed my hand playing in the fire. "I just wanted to come down here, it felt like I was escaping for a little while."

I was an escape. I held back the sigh, but then I'd known it was something like that. "Did it help?" I asked.

She smiled, finally looking at me, "Yes, to a point." She seemed to stumble over her words and look away.

"What did you need to escape from? Has someone been bothering you? Did they hurt you?" Ares asked leaning closer.

She shook her head, "No, its nothing like that. I just..."

"Just what, love?" I asked curious as he to what was going through her head.

"I don't feel right anymore!" she gasped. "I don't want the lovers! I don't want to flit around trying to find what other people want!" She crossed her arms in front of her, burying her face in the crook of her arm.

Ares looked at me, helpless. I scooted closer taking her hand in mine, it was soft and white complete opposite of my tan rough hands. "When did you start feeling like this?" She shrugged, but looked back to the fire.

"At the wedding." she finally whispered.

I grinned at Ares, "Your upset that Persephone nabbed him before you did? Jealous?" I only meant it as a tease, but her right hook caught me by surprise. Great Olympus! Ares had taught her well! I fell to the floor beside her, rubbing my jaw.

"It's not that!" she screamed. "I want what they have! It's not fair!" I lay on the ground where she'd laid me out not even attempting to move, she was knelt above me. I rubbed my jaw contemplating, watching as the fire returned to her eyes. "I want a baby." she said softly, her expression softening.

I made a quick decision I'd rather deal with the hellcat than the weeping willow, which prompted, "Well, if that's it I can help you make one of those." Ares looked at me sharply and I grinned. My amusement faded quickly as I watched her beautiful face give me a considering look. She didn't take it as a tease, hell she wasn't even offended. My loins tightened and I jumped up to fetch some more water. "It was a joke, love. I'd rather you pop me another than cry all over me."

She went back to staring at the fire, "Your going to bruise."

I laughed, "Don't I know it."

Ares stroked her back, "What's stopping you, sis? If that's all there is, go find a husband. There's hundreds of offers, even a couple of dozen from other gods."

She turned, crying again, but this time it was Ares chest she sought her solace. "I want what they have, something pure, that needs only the tiniest push..." She broke off wailing again. "I want someone who wants me, who wants what I want, who understands."

I handed Ares some wine, I wasn't much of a drinker, but he kept a small stock down here for his visits. I leaned against the walls watching the god of war try to calm his little sister and chuckled. His eyes darkened and he motioned for me to do something with her. I shrugged, "So what do you plan to do about this?"

She seemed to stop then, "I don't know." I pulled her away from Ares.

"First, I would stop crying. Your beautiful face is all swollen and pink, your eyes are getting more red by the minute, men simply despise tears." She nodded, actually listening to me. "Second, go talk to your father, you never know he might already have someone in mind for his favorite daughter."

"I'm not his favorite," she muttered.

"Yes, you are." Ares and I said in unison, earning a small smile from her.

She stood up, "I need to go now."

I led her to the door, "Of course, love, go change and I'll pick your clothes up. You go run along."

She grabbed my hand, "Thank you." I nodded watching her teary blue eyes as she walked out. I leaned against the door and sighed.

"I am sorry, my friend." Ares said sitting in front of the fire.

"Understandable, I've been too busy to fill you in." I shrugged. "I'd have done the same. Ah, Hades, I'd have probably threw the first punch."

"You did." Ares said. I walked over taking her spot to lay on the cushion across from him. "She nailed you, didn't she?"

"Damn right she did." I rubbed my still stinging jaw. "I don't remember her ever hitting like that."

"Yeah, I taught her." he said smugly.

"Yeah, I know." I mocked, and we shared a laugh. He cocked a brow and I sighed, "She showed up the other day with a paper from you, wanted to know if she could stay down here." I shrugged. "Hell, I had her making jewelry and doodads, kept her busy. Knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me."

"How did you manage to get her in pants?" he asked, truly curious.

I laughed, "You could see through her gowns when she got hot, so I had to convince her they were cooler."

He stared at me hard for a moment, "You wanted her to put on clothes?"

I pulled myself up, "I didn't want anyone seeing her almost naked, wouldn't be right."

"But you did." It was a fact, I couldn't deny it. I just shrugged, he seemed to mull it over in his head. "So what is going on between you two exactly?" I started to speak, but he held up his hand. "Exactly."

I frowned looking into the fire, "Nothing. I can't give her what she wants, and I'm not going to have a fling with her. She's too good for that."

Ares interupted stating dryly, "She's known for flings."

"No, I couldn't be one of those other men that only spend a night and never have her again." I sighed, smiling grimly, "And you know as well as I, I could never be more."

Ares sat back with an astonished look, "Your in love with my baby sis!"

I shrugged, "Call it what you will. We call it friendship."

"You've not touched her? At all? Even a kiss?" he laughed.

"Nothing, she needed a friend, I gave her a friend."

He straightened grabbing my shoulder, "She needs a man. Someone who'll protect her, love her, and actually give a damn!"

"Yes, but I can't be that man." I pushed his hand off me, looking at the fire much the same as the beautiful woman before me had done.

"Can't or won't, my friend?" He rose to leave, but stopped at the door. "I've never given up a war before its even fought."

"You've never given up any war." I pointed out not bothering to look at him.

"Exactly." And I heard the door shut as he walked out.

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts.**


	4. Twisted Views

He sat at his throne, drowning in wine, watching humans in his little crystal ball. He was laughing at whatever they were doing, so I felt it right to talk to him. He often seemed in a good humor, but he was well known for his temper.

"Father?" I asked as I stepped into the room.

He waved me over, "What beautiful?" He didn't spare me a glance as he continued to watch his little drama.

"I'd like to talk to you." I said braver, it wouldn't hurt to discuss marriage with him, after all it was within his rights to confirm or deny any union. Even if Hera was goddess of marriage, he had final say.

He looked to me then, "I thought you were." His laughter reverberated off the ceilings and I smiled at his rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. It was hard to ignore his glee when he was like this, even harder still to deny our resemblence. We both had strong cheekbones, and our eyes both sparkled a light blue that put the sky to shame in its purity.

"It's important."

"Come, beautiful, sit and we'll discuss what's troubling you." I sat in the floor by the throne, laying my head in his lap as I'd always done. He ran his hand through my curly locks and I sighed.

"I want to get married." There it was out, I had actually said it.

He snorted, "Whyever for? Nothing, but trouble child."

"I just feel the need." I stated flatly, I knew it sounded pathetic, but it was an aching burning need that was tearing me apart.

"Your too much like me, my beauty." He admitted, bending to place a kiss upon my curls. "I love you, but your attentions tend to vary." Understatement of the year, and I could admit it. "Say you do get married." he spat the word. "You'll end up with a jealous harriden like myself, then where will you be?"

I sighed, raising myself so I could look at him. "He won't have cause to be jealous, I'll commit to him."

"Commit?" he rolled the word around on his tongue. "I'm sure you would, but why press such a strong union? Is there some lucky god you have in mind? I had always thought there was something between Ares and yourself, my beauty."

I shuddered from revulsion, Ares was my brother and that was all he'd ever be in my eyes. He was my other half, my darkness, but it wasn't an intimate relation, it was pure blood. Even if it was a common practice, the ties were too close for my comfort. "I had thought of someone, but he doesn't see me as wife material..." I admitted. Hepheastus would make a wonderful mate, kind, considerate, humble in his way. He was the farthest thing from my own father, but his demeanor was that of a true solid king. I had ignored the fluttering of my stomach, but it was hard to ignore the desire I felt in my dreams.

I had dreamed of him many times recently, of everything from his simple kisses to making love in the sun. There was a deep attraction there, and I could live forever content in his attentions. Yet, he saw me as a friend, nothing else. A beautiful woman, whom graced his presence from time to time to share cofidences, knowledge. He would say I was beautiful, but he never actually touched me or made declarations of love. It was rather offsetting.

"There you go then, enjoy his attention and in time you'll tire of him and throw him from your bed like the rest of those neanderthals your so fond of." I giggled, meeting father's eyes. He thought it was an intimate relationship we had, because thats the kind father shared. I had seen him love though. I reconized it for what it was when he and Hera were in each other's company.

They might carry on and he might fall prey to sexual whims from time to time, but there was a true affection there. It was not nearly as pure as Hades had with 'Seph, but it was still as honest. Not all had the capacity for love, and it took a true mate to understand the other's capacity.

"If he were to ask for my hand father?" I inquired, fluttering my lashes.

He grinned, "Then my beauty, how can I deny your wish? We'll have the grandest wedding Olympus has ever witnessed." He took my chin in his hand, "I would not allow anyone to show the goddess of love up in their affection." He sat back drinking another gulp, "Perhaps I should have a talk with this man, just to see where his intentions are in regards to you. Hmm, beautiful?"

I shook my head, it wouldn't bode well since I had yet to even acknowledge them to said person. "I don't believe now would be a good time, perhaps another day?" He laughed.

"Of course, my beauty, you know best in these matters." I turned to leave, when he cleared his throat. "I should point out, how you have been ignoring your duties as of late." I stopped, but didn't turn so he wouldn't see my blush. "Perhaps, if you gave each other some space, he might be more adamant in his feelings." It wasn't like father to be so enlightening, I nodded and fled the hall.

If we had any more space he'd soon forget my name! At least now, he was tolerating my presence. Then, maybe father was right, maybe if I divorced myself from his company for awhile, maybe my feelings would fade some. I couldn't have Heph realizing and pushing me away.

"Where you been, minx?" a throaty voice asked from the hall. It shocked me out of the daydream I'd been having of the very same man.

I turned grinning to Hepheastus, he'd never came to my room before. I motioned him to come in, and he seemed to shake his head. "Come on in, I've seen your rooms."

He looked around with a disgusted look, "It's solid pink."

"Pink will not hurt you, I promise." I laughed. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Mirrors made for walls on three sides, the other side was a gift from Demeter, roses of various colors on a terrace overlooking Greece. I had a pink couch placed in the middle so I could lay and watch the kingdom below. He was stepping across the white marble to my pink bed. On it lay the finest silk Athens had to offer, a gift from one of the kings hoping for a good match for his daughter. I had curtains made of the same pilk silk to surround the bed and give me my much needed privacy. I sat at my marble vanity, I had been studying the various jewelry and lotions that were set upon it when my thoughts had drifted.

He stood eyeing the bed, "I can't sit on that, it'll get dirty."

I scoffed, "Sit, you've never been in here before, get comfortable. By Olympus, just get comfortable so we can visit."

He sat cautiously, then laid back. "I believe this is the softest bed I've ever felt."

Giggling I watched as he stretched across the foot of it, turning to look at me. He seemed like such a boy when he did things like that, his grin the same as years ago, but my body was screaming there was a very handsome man stretched before me. "Why of course, I can't sleep on just anything you know."

He groaned, "Guess not." His scars were covered today, hiding half his expression. He seemed less restrained in his rooms, perhaps it was the light that made him hide. "Where you been?"

I shrugged, "Zeus reminded me of my duties."

He cocked his brow, "You'd been ignoring them that much?"

"No," I said crossing my legs, cupping my chin in my hand. "Just a few, I've caught up, just figured you were busy catching up as well."

"Please." he muttered, turning and shutting his eyes. He was laid out, hands propped under his head, legs crossed at the ankles, fully clothed, but he was the sexiest sight to ever greet my eyes in my bed. "I never fall behind. 'Sides you never finished your mural."

Taking a deep breath, I had to keep my wits to keep my voice from revealing anything. "Do you still want me to come back down there?"

He scrunched his face, "Why in Hades name wouldn't I?"

"I just thought after the other day, Ares might have..." I trailed off embarassed from my display of emotions in front of the two men.

"He's just worried about you, love." He looked up at me, and I grinned. "I'd have come to check on you, but I really didn't wanna have to explain that mark you left me."

I put my hands over my mouth, I hadn't thought about that. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

He laughed interrupting me, "Quite a bruise I had. Hurt too."

I blushed, "I'm sorry, I should have never hit you."

"No apology needed, love. I was asking for it, rather have you slugging me than crying." He grinned shutting his eyes again. "Still hurts though."

I went over to him, touching his jaw where I'd hit it. His cheeks were darkened with stubble, but there was no hint of a bruise. "Did it hurt your teeth?"

He shrugged never looking at me as I ran my finger across his rough cheek. "If you were sorry, love, you'd kiss it and make it better."

I laughed bending to give him a peck on the cheek. My lips had barely touched him when he pulled me with one hand to his mouth. I felt him move, but shut my eyes to the pleasant taste of masculine energy invading me to dance with my tongue. He pulled me down on top of him, across the bed, holding me against him. His tongue plundered, it searched, it conquered and I was enthralled. I held his shoulders, but never moved afraid of breaking the moment.

He finally pulled back, looking at me through his lust darkened eyes, I reached up to push his hair away so I could fully see him. He nipped at my hand and I giggled. Laying on top of him, it was easy to see how massive he really was. My feet reached just below his knees and I could roll twice without falling from his chest. He growled claiming my attention back to his face.

"Feels much better, love." he murmered. I watched as he shut his eyes again and his arms held me. I laid my head on his shoulder and my hand against his heart. The steady beat was calming and the hair on his hard chest soft. Lost in the feelings I drifted to sleep.

She was beautiful in every way. There was no disgust in her eyes earlier, no pity, she'd even pushed the hair out of her way to focus on my eyes. She saw past the scars. She lay with her blond curls draping my arm, her hand on my chest, the other curled into my vest, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Even in sleep, she was seductive. Her leg free of her gown finding its way between mine, I had to actually count my breaths to keep my cock from hardening against it. It was a battle to lay with her so trusting like this, and I kept telling my body I would win. The moon was the only light shining through her room now, and though I was used to fires, she provided plenty of warmth with her softness covering me.

She had seemed shyer, perhaps I shouldn't have waited so long to find her. Then again, perhaps she needed to get over her little break down in my room. Who knew with this woman? But one thing was for sure, I wanted to know.

I wanted to know her every thought, her every move, her every pleasure. She was just like one of my rubies, a rough stone waiting to show itself to be formed in the most beautiful honest light of the fire. I stroked her hair, inhaling her soft scent. It was there like a rose, just waiting for its sweet smell to be inhaled and discovered. For the most part you just saw her beauty, but to stop and appreciate you got every aspect of beauty: her smell, her mind, her laugh.

She slightly jumped, and looked at me. Her blue eyes blurry with sleep fixed to mine and she smiled and lay her head back against me. I was lost, she could break me now. She could destroy me with those soft hands and gorgous looks, and I would retreat to my rooms. I would retreat to carry my burden of loving her, to hide from those who would mock me, and I would risk this for her.

"I did not mean to fall asleep." she whispered.

I laughed, "Well, I'm certainly not as soft as your bed."

She trailed a hand down my chest resting it on my stomach, "No, your not." Her breath against me was torture, I rolled her off, facing her as we lay on our sides. Neither of us actually touching the other at this point. She had a soft smile on her lips as she studied me. She watched my every expression, trailing down farther looking me over, as if she was memorizing me. It was hard for me to stay still, to keep my hair from my face. I was truly ashamed of my scars, but to her they were just me. I had to keep telling myself that as her eyes roamed.

To break her stare I asked, "So you going to show me about your work now?"

She blushed, "I don't know what you want me to show you exactly..."

I shrugged, "Just trying to understand you. Maybe you could show me a taste of what you do. I mean I don't want to be full out voyeur or anything, just get an idea of how you spend your day, love."

"I believe you've already had a taste, my lord." I grinned throwing my arm roughly around her.

"I'd like another." She returned my grin pressing herself against me, her lips to mine. I let her control the kiss this time, giving her the power. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue, I opened to her, her tongue invaded my mouth like a sweet warmth. I held her tight letting her take her time, to taste me. She pulled back, nibbling my mouth, I moaned under her able ministrations. Then I felt her tiny teeth bite me and I couldn't stop my body's response, and growled at her subtle manipulation. "Pure minx."

She lay back with an amused smile playing across her lips.

"So you gonna take me?" She frowned, pressing herself against me. I sighed, I didn't want to be just another lover, no love, you wouldn't distract me that easy.

"You still want to go?" I bent kissing her lightly.

"Of course, love." She frowned, but shrugged.

"One favor then, my lord?"

I grimaced, "None of that 'my lord', you know better minx." She didn't say anything, "Well, what favor?"

"Can't we lay here for just a little longer?" I grinned, nodding. I let my hands travel her body, feeling her softness, her warmth, I would take every second I could get to worship this woman before me. She was perfect, and in turn she touched me.

Her hands would squeeze my arms, testing the muscles, her fingernails would press against my chest, I watched her as she took in my textures, her eyes revealing her every thought. One moment she seemed to be squinting as she ran her finger across my belly, the next she would sigh and her eyes fluttered close as she lay her hand there. It was something I had never before experienced, I had never allowed a woman to have this much power over me, and if I had my way she would keep it. I didn't try to cover my scars as she traced them, I held my body still as she so casually put me under her tender ministrations. We lay all night, neither of us making a move to go farther, neither of us turning from the other, dawn crept in and we were still just as entranced with one another.

I held his hand pulling him through the mortal's village. It was a poor one compared to Athens, but it was rich and abundant with young. His eyes took in everything, I had known he didn't get out much, but the proof was how he looked in awe at some of the varioius goods they offered. He'd let his hands wander over some of the woven tapestries, the primitive weapons, even looking in awe at the sheep.

I just smiled and let him explore his fill, I had all day. He walked from one end of the village to the other, both of us invisible in our glamour, but he still wandered aimlessly looking everything over to take in every detail. He would look at me grinning and I would just rub his arm and guide him forward again.

"So when you going to actually do something, love?" he teased, winking at me.

I shut my eyes, letting my mind wander. "Come on," I pulled him, rushing to the well. There stood a young girl, fetching water, lost in her own existence. "See her."

"Yep." his eyes glued as if he'd miss something. I nudged him looking at an older bearded man feeding his oxen. He glanced over and looked confused. I let my magic loose and it slipped and looped through the air catching itself under the man's nose. His head turned to give the girl a once over before continueing his mudane tasks. "So?" he prompted.

"He's noticed her." I whispered as if it were a great secret.

"And?" he looked down at me confused.

"That's all it will take with those two." I grinned draping myself around him. He still couldn't grasp it. "They'll be married within the year, you'll see."

He snorted, "But he's so much older..."

I shook my head, serious now. "Doesn't matter, he'll be good for her."

"How?"

I sighed pulling away, "She needs someone firmly rooted, she's too much of a dreamer. She'll think he's handsome, anyway. He'll cherish her youth and in time they'll produce much young."

He grasped my hand, "So you say, minx."

"I can't explain it, I just know. Its the same with your forges, you just know." I tried to explain again, but he seemed to be in his own world.

"So that's all you do? What about when it's not 'easy'? When they are not actually attracted to each other?" he was actually considering my powers, it was new to me to have to explain.

"Well, some things just can't be helped. Some love can't be.." I searched for a word. "Some love can't be formed as it demands." He stood still watching me.

"What do you do then?" his voice quiet, I pondered the question.

"I usually allow the mortals to work it out for themselves." He nodded. "I haven't showed you everything yet." I grinned, "I've got to show you my favorite part."

I watched as she bent over the newborn barely touching it before backing away. Her smile, her eyes, her whole body was relaxed and happy. The outspoken seductress had melted to a kind beautiful woman, and I was transfixed by the subtle change.

The baby cried out softly in its sleep and she looked at me, happiness sparkling in her eyes. "Well?" I asked.

"What?" she looked confused from me to the baby.

"Calm it!" I hissed. Weren't women supposed to have an instinct for these things?

"I can't." she sobered. Regret ate at me, "I can't touch it for more than a few seconds, my touch wakens its beauty. Too much would be trouble."

I pulled her to me as she ported us to another crib. This was a little boy and he was wide awake watching as the beautiful woman touched his fingers. He cooed and she sighed. Her whispered words didn't reach my ears, but I grinned. She liked the motherly role, even if she was not a mother. She wanted a baby.

The realization of what she had said struck me deep in my heart. She wanted one of her own! She had every night to have this waved in her face and she wanted one for herself. It wasn't just a mindless whim of the moment, this woman had debated it for centuries. She wanted love that was pure not from some sexual session that was only happening because a man wanted to covet her beauty. She wanted something pure and simple that she couldn't give herself, she wanted it all. Here just a few weeks ago I'd told myself she was so simple, I bit my cheek.

She wanted it all, she wanted more than I was capable of giving her. I couldn't be her husband, I couldn't father a child for her only to have it resented in the halls of Olympus. I couldn't be her lover for she would be the object of jokes and taunts. She was the most beautiful creature ever and I was a deformed depraved man that had been lucky enough to be born to a greedy immortal.

I touched her arm bringing her attention back to me, "I need to get back."

She nodded stepping away from the child into my arms and ported us back to her room. Her soft blue eyes looked me over and I shrugged my hair back into place to mask my feelings. She seemed to cringe at the action and I felt the fool. I should never have allowed myself to believe even for a second it could be any thing more than friends between us.

"What's wrong?" her soft voice pleaded.

I shrugged, making a resolve that I'd have to quell any notions she had of me.

She laid her hand upon my arm, her eyes glistening. "Tell me."

Suddenly anger rushed through me. Anger at my mother, at my life, at her! I couldn't have her and she taunted me so. I grabbed her, easily tossing her to the bed. She looked puzzled, but was undaunted. I threw myself on her, crushing her lips to mine, forcing my tongue into her mouth. I pinched her breasts through her thin gown ran my hand roughly across her body as if in punishment. I felt my loins stiffen and pressed it hard into her soft belly.

She moaned, waking me from my fury. I leaned up to look at her. Her hair was pooled around her, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, her lips swollen, her breathing fast and shallow. I threw myself off her, and rushed out the door. Hating the monster I had become.

"We need to talk!" I nearly fell out of my chair as she crashed through my bedroom doors. I steadied myself to look up into her sharp blue eyes and serious features.

"Yes, little sis? May I be of service?" I asked. She tilted that blond head and for a moment I thought she'd swing on me like she had Heph'.

"Ares, I love him." she declared. I cocked a brow, but smiled. Really, there could be no better match. She was fiecely protective, loyal, and beautiful. He was smart, hard working, and would cherish her like no other.

"And you would like me to do what exactly?" I kicked my feet up on the nearest table, leaning back to watch her. She begin pacing the front of the bed, her arms flailing in frustration, but no words left her lips. "I can't help you, if I don't know what you want."

She stopped looking at me. "I want him to love me." she said as matter of factly.

I sighed, "Well, sit down, sis, I think you should hear a little story." If he wouldn't tell her, I would. Couldn't have him being ashamed of just being him, of being born. No, I would tell her and let her make the decision.


	5. Insatiable Answers

"A long, long time ago, Posiedon and Hades joined together to save a baby that had been thrown into the sea. It was deformed as most were, but it was special. It was a god.

" Although, I'm not privilaged enough to know his parentage, he does and doesn't tell. Hades and Posiedon have never mentioned it either. They walked for miles and miles until finally coming upon an old widower. He was a modest farmer who had lost his wife and son, and in his grieving he was killing himself too. They lay the babe at the door and left him to the old man.

"He immediatly took to the deserted infant, claimed him as his own. He taught him everything he knew, they worked together from sunrise to sunset. He was unable to afford much, but he would do anything for the boy. He was a good man, he worked hard, loved hard, and taught the boy the same. They were secluded for the most part, and as the boy grew older the gods had to interfer again.

"Zeus, came down as a old man. The father took Zeus in, full of charity, he gave him a place to stay, food, company. Zeus started teaching the boy, he taught him to read and write. The boy, a god, had already learned enough habits from his father, and Zeus worried he'd have the crudeness mortals do. He talked the old man into letting him go away to apprentice since he was so quick to learn.

"The boy went to a village a few days from where he lived and ended up apprenticing with a hardened blacksmith. People are cruel, and the blacksmith was no different. He taught the boy because he was compelled too, but he was mean. The whole village treated him like an outcast, and he came to a point where he accepted his solitude.

"He was in his early teens when he grew fed up with the people and their malicious behavior. He went back home to walk in his father's footsteps as a farmer. The old man, happy for the company, wanted better for the boy so he prayed.

"His prayers were answered and the gods gave Hepheastus the power of fire. However, Hepheastus was not used to such a gift and in his sleep he set fire to the house. He lived, but the old man died that night. It was Hades that brought him to Olympus.

"Hades demanded the boy's right to live here in Olympus to be taught as the others. Zeus gave in, even gave the boy a group of caverns to live so that he could maintain his privacy. He took me, as his son and as god of war, to the caverns and told me I was his friend to teach him our ways. And there is that."

Tears fell from my cheeks, and I fidgeted on the bed. "So you were his first friend?"

Ares' brown eyes held a shimmer themselves, "His only friend. He had been terrified, even if he wouldn't say it. He hardly said much of anything, small words here and there. He would watch me, follow me, never leaving his rooms until you were born."

"Why when I was born?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask him, but he started talking after that too. He had picked up my speech patterns, but slipped at first into language mortals used, not so much now. We took care of you, since mother didn't want anything to do with you. She tolerated you, but she can't stand Hepheastus. We spent most of our time in the forests or in Heph's rooms." he explained.

"I don't remember." I wiped my tears, I tried, but I couldn't remeber anything but times outside or watching them through the halls or in Ares' room.

"You were very young, then father declared it wasn't right for you to be down so far alone with two boys. Heph' started working his forge more often, and I spent my time between you and him."

I grinned, "Your no matyr, you had your fun."

He returned my grin, but his eyes were still somber, "I usually ended up dragging him with me. Couldn't let my best friend miss out, now could I?"

I laughed. "So what do I do?" I pleaded, if anyone knew he would.

He bent his head, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I don't know, sis. He's been shunned his whole life, I mean it had to have bothered him." He paused looking at me, "Your a regular butterfly: Beautiful, social, friends everywhere. How would you feel in his position? I mean your the one thats supposed to know this kind of thing."

I nodded. What if I was in his position? "What if he turns me down?"

He laughed, "Doubtful, but he's very smart. I've seen him many times in battle make predictions on how men would react; he can read people. I would be honest, tell him."

"So your telling me to put my love out there and let him do as he will with it?" I asked in confusion. How could I give him that power of me? What if I had to?

"Yes."

I threw myself into swords. I made one after another, just trying to wear myself out. My mind kept telling me to keep it up, but my heart kept telling me to go back to her side. I completly ignored my body's protesting. The fires raged, some licking outside their forges, but I was just too frustrated to care.

I couldn't go back to her. I couldn't ask for her hand. I couldn't love her like she wanted. It was a mess, I'd be better off in the Underworld catering to Hades. He'd probably be good company at least. I scoffed to myself for my ludicris thoughts. I'd allowed her to get to me, allowed myself to believe I had a chance, I'd allowed myself feelings where none should have been.

I stopped, sniffing the air. Over the smell of fire and smoke was the hint of rose and I knew before I turned she was there. I laid my sword down to the side, taking a deep breath to brace myself, then turned to her.

I watched as he turned his grim features to me, he looked furious. The fire jumping behind him was amplifying the emotion, and I felt my heart race. He didn't say anything just stood there looking at me. I didn't know what to say, so I stood still as well.

I finally took a step toward him and he cringed. He must feel so alone, so unwanted. If my baby had scars I would still treasure it. He'd been betrayed in the worst way before he'd ever been given a chance. I made my mind up then and there. I would love him whether he wanted it or not.

I shrugged, letting my robes fall to the floor. His eyes widened and shot over me from head to toe, and I took another step. His lips parted, but he didn't move or say anything. I took a deep breath and closed the space between us throwing myself into his arms. He pulled me hard against him, stumbling back a step as our lips met with raw passion.

I gripped his hips against me with my legs, crossing my ankles at his back to pull him tighter to me. I gripped his hair to keep his lips against mine, and our tongues danced with raw desire. His hands roamed my back finally clasping my ass pressing me closer still. One of his fingers touched my moist heat and he roared. He turned pressing me into the fire, but I was touching him and I felt no fear. I let my head drop into the flames watching him as his eyes stared at me with his lust. He put one hand between us running his fingers down my slit and I moaned. He shut his eyes, and I felt him free himself from his pants. I clawed his arm trying to move back up against him, but he put his other arm around me guiding my hips to him.

I was slick with want and he thrust himself to the hilt into me. I arched up moaning as he filled me, as the flames licked my body, I dug my nails in and begged for more. He took me hard, every thrust branding me, every thrust making me moan, every thrust bringing me closer and closer. I looked up finally, his eyes met mine and he thrust again, "Yes!" I screamed and he held my gaze as he took me. I finally plummeted over the edge, my pleasure spewing forth, tightening around his cock. My body shaking with spent desire, unable to look at him or control it. He gave one more thrust before I felt him release inside me.

He was still inside me, holding me up with his strong arms, when he finally opened his eyes. A grin crossed his face and I answered with a smile of my own. He pulled me up against him, striding toward the door.

"My robe-" I tried to untangle myself from him to get it, but he tightened his hold.

"You won't need it, love." I pressed my lips to his pulse as my body started moistening again.

He took me to his bed and undressed. I lay there and watched the beautiful man. His chest so muscled, as were his legs and arms, his ass was tight and I wanted to run my teeth across it. He was tan and hard all over, even his cock jutting out was hard as the stones he worked with. I moaned just watching him, he looked to me then.

Grinning he bent over me, not touching me, "I'm going to worship every inch of your body and your going to lay there and let me." He licked his lips, "Aren't you love?" I nodded. "Is this what you want?" he asked. "You have already awakened a beast, are you sure?" I nodded again. "No, love, I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say my name."

"I want you Hepheastus," I said unable to hide the desire in my voice. He nodded, then stood to look at my body.

"Your beautiful." he said in awe.

"So are you." I whispered, he gave me a nervous glance, but went back to looking me over stopping between my legs.

"Spread your legs, love." I did as he requested, I'd never been so open to anyone, but he would have whatever he wanted. He came around to the end of the bed and stared. I felt my desire pooling between my legs, but I also felt nervous wanting to hide myself from his intense gaze. "I think I'll start there."

"Kiss me." I said, I'd rather taste him again. Take my time and really make love to him. He grinned crawling up to lay his head against my inner thigh, watching my face the entire time.

"No, love. I'm going to kiss your sweet womanhood, I'm going to listen to your every breath, and I'm going to make you cum over and over. Is that what you want?" He asked, tracing my damp slit with his finger.

I bit my lip, "Whatever you wish."

"Good, then you'll lay there and let me?" he stuck his finger inside me and I arched.

"Yes, Hepheastus."

"How I love my name from your lips, love." He bent kissing, letting his tongue glide up my moistness. "Do you like that?"

"Yes." I moaned unable to stop from staring at his eyes. He bent never breaking eye contact to put his mouth against me and I arched. I moaned, I gasped, I pleaded for more. He would cock a brow, slow down, then speed up, sucking, licking, nibbling. He watched me and I watched him. It was more erotic than anything I'd ever known, even prostitutes didn't get this intimate.

Finally I felt myself building to release, I gripped his hair pulling him closer and wrapped my legs around his shoulders, arching up to meet his tongue. I started to cum and he thrust his fingers inside me, and I felt like I was flying off the bed. I had never experienced such a rush and tears of joy ran down my cheeks. I couldn't let go, but I couldn't stop shaking in its aftermath.

I felt him move my legs apart, and move to my chest. He bent kissing one breast then the other. Then he sucked lightly on the nipple grazing it with his teeth. I was sobbing at that point, "Take me, please take me."

He grinned running his hand up to grasp my neck and force me to look at him. His lips glistened with my heat and his eyes burned with passion, I had never felt so alive, so hot, so desperate with need. Then he growled, "Say it."

"Hespheastus." I moaned trying to press myself closer to him.

"Very good, love. Your learning." He spread my legs and barely inserted the head of his cock in me. I growled and lifted my hips. He put his arm around my waist holding me back. "Good things take time, love." And so began my next lesson, but there were many things he taught me that night, and I loved every minute of it.

I woke sore, spent, and in my love's embrace. He had one arm around me, along with one leg, trapping me against his body. I leaned over enough to kiss his chest and felt him chuckle.

"I thought you'd had your fill last night, love." he murmered into my hair.

I was breathless, already wet with anticipation with his words, "I could never get my fill of you, Hepheastus." That was all it took, with his name he was above me sheathing himself into my moist warmth. I arched and he took me, he took me to the heavens. I gave into my selfish nature as I had in the night and let him.

Spent and sated he rolled off to pull me onto his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay sprawled atop him. His hand stroked my hair casually as he watched me.

"I hate to ask, but were you wanting to finish your mural last night?" he teased.

I kissed his chest, "No."

He seemed to stiffen and I held him tighter, "So what did you come for?"

"I wanted to tell you something." I whispered, laying my lips against his neck finding his pulse. He lay there for a few minutes, but I wouldn't tell him unless he asked. I had already made up my mind to tell him, but was far too happy to ruin the moment. If he asked then I would not lie, I would not hide my love in shame, because I felt none. It was honest and pure and he would have it.

"And what would that something be, minx?" he asked.

I leaned up to look into his eyes, watching him carefully for signs of fear, men had a certain distaste for what I was ready to say. "I love you Hepheastus." His eyes widened, but otherwise he didn't move a muscle. "I love you more than anything, more than Olympus, if I had to step down to be a mortal for you I would." In my heart I knew it was true, I would live as they did just to be by his side. His expression softened and he pulled me up to lay a tender kiss on my lips.

"Very well spoken, love." I felt my heart drop that he didn't return the feelings, but I had him for now and I would keep him as long as he let me.

I smiled, "So what are our plans today?"

He shut his eyes, "I'm thinking of taking a day off. A certain minx kept me awake all night." I laughed smacking his chest.

"I believe it was you that kept her awake."

"No, I distinctly recall her screaming and thrashing." He grinned at me, teasing. "Yes, she was, it was enough to wake Greece."

"Really now?" I ran my fingers through his dirty blond hair. "Did you enjoy it?" I had never cared if my other lovers did or not, and found it a nerve wracking experience to care if he did.

"I don't know." I rolled off him, staring at him in disbelief. It had been wild and passionate, and I had never experience what he made me feel before. How could he not feel the same about that at the very least?

"You don't know?" This was unbelievable.

"I was just kidding love, crawl back up here." I let him pull me back on top of him. "You've worn me out though."

I grinned, "I did?"

"Yes, love. You did." he admitted gravely. "It actually was my first time making love to a woman last night, might have took to it too quick." Shocked I searched his face, but there was no tease, no grin.

"It didn't seem like it." I relented, surely he was jesting.

He shrugged, "Well, you have to try really hard when its the goddess of love your trying to make love too." My heart was in my throat and I buried my head in his chest where he wouldn't see my tears.

"It was absolutly perfect." I whispered. He tightened his arms around me and I sobbed lightly in his chest.

"Why in Hades are you crying then?" he asked. I just pulled myself tighter to him.

"I was making love."

"Yes, I'm well aware." he stated dryly.

I hastened to explain, "No, I wasn't just having sex. I wanted to make love to you, but you wouldn't let me do anything but lay there. You probably think I'm so selfish. I wanted us to make love, to enjoy each other."

He grasped my chin pulling me up to him so that we were face to face. "It could never be better. You let me do everything I'd ever wanted to do to you and you enjoyed it. You came willingly into my arms and trusted me. We made love, love." I nodded. He laid me back against him, "Take another nap, I've got more things for us to do later." He winked, grinned, then shut his own eyes.

"Yes, love." I murmered before curling into his heat and going to sleep.

I had duties to attend and he had his, so after two days of staying in bed I finally retreated to my chambers. We had bathed in his pool, made love, ate together, made love, and slept in each others arms. The only thing that would have made it more perfect was for him to tell me he loved me too. I sighed, so much for the goddess of love, she'd given her heart away.

I had found my mate, even if he denied it. I would not be able to look at another now, and I relaxed in realization. Others would surely notice, but I didn't care. If they spoke too much, he might hear though. Would he care if others knew? Would he toss me aside as a shameful secret? No, he was to considerate for that. He was not evil or cruel, he didn't strive to make anyone's life a horrible tribute to himself. Actually, he rarely left his rooms unless it was with Ares.

I fell onto my bed, but there were no tears. I couldn't cry, I couldn't regret it, I would just take what he gave me for as long as it last. Yes, just like father had said.


	6. Talented Persuasion

I lay against my pillows debating on joining him again. I had finished everything I had to do, but he was probably still working. He probably took longer since he didn't like using his powers so much.

To a point he made more sense, knowing his background and all. He was raised to work, and having powers made you lazy. No wonder he couldn't keep his hands still. His lovely, rough, carressing hands, they made me warm just thinking about them.

I snuggled deeper into my sheets, I would go to him tomorrow. Surely he'd be done by then, I could do without him for one night. We hadn't actually been together that long. In the midst of trying to convince myself to stay put, the door opened.

"Love?" his voice questioned. My heart leapt.

"I'm here." I answered sitting up. He shut the door behind him, coming to stand beside the bed. He seemed confused.

I grabbed his hand, kissing it. "I didn't know if you wanted me to come back down tonight or not." I explained, I'd never actually had to defend my actions except to Zeus, but I wanted him to know. I had never thought he would seek me out. I was thrilled, but also worried he might think I'd already tossed him to the side. I sought to squelsh that.

He smiled, "Why wouldn't you?"

"I didn't know if you were done." I hastened to answer, I didn't want him irritated at me. He bent kissing my lips.

"I'm not mad." I sighed in relief. "I just missed you."

"Oh." I grinned. He missed me too!

"Best sleep I ever had was with you curled up to me." he explained, shrugging out of his shirt. Apparently he was going to stay here, fine with me. I felt like bouncing with my energy!

"Wait," I jumped from the bed. I pulled his vest off, laying it to the side and ran my hands over his chest. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I've got something for you." He opened his good eye watching me. I grabbed a candle I kept to the side. "Light this." He did and I put it on the floor between us and the mirrored wall to my back.

He stood still, at this point watching me flutter around the room. I am sure he thought I was crazy at this point, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to scream my happiness and dare the others to take me down! I wanted to cover him with my lips where others could see and mark him as mine! I wanted him to know I loved himm, and my body sang. "Shut your eyes and put your hands behind your back." I ordered.

"What?" he laughed.

"Just do it." He seemed reluctant as ever, so I stuck my bottom lip out. "Please, just trust me." He nodded and put his hands behind his back. I walked over the bed to come up behind him, and latched a pair of cuffs I'd found in Ares bedroom earlier around his wrists. He seemed to pull against them for a minute. "That's not all, hold still." I smacked at his hands. He was tense against me so I reached around to pull his pants from his body, sliding them to the floor. "Kick them off." He listened, his eyes watching me in the mirror.

I came around to stand in front of him. "Now what, love?" he asked grinning. "You have me at a disadvantage." He pulled his arm up gesturing at the cuffs.

"Hush," I mumbled. I pulled my gown down letting it hit the floor kicking it to lay by his. "I've never done this before." I admitted. "Just tell me if I do something wrong." He cocked a brow, but watched.

It was the first time I'd ever been restrained, but the little minx had said trust her. I did, now I had a beautiful woman before me that looked like she was going to fall out from nerves. Her blue eyes wide, chewing her lower lip, and I could see her chest rising in quick breaths. She was completly naked and in the single candle she was breathtaking.

Finally, she stepped up to me. I bent to catch her lips with mine and she grabbed my shoulders pulling me to her. My tongue taunted her little mouth, slipping through her lips, playing with her tongue, tasting her, and she pulled away. Then she dropped to her knees, my knees nearly buckled as she put that sweet mouth against my cock.

She laid soft kisses along the length of it, gently cupping my sack in her hand. I had to bite back a moan. Then she took it in her mouth and I hissed between my gritted teeth with pleasure as she sucked a little, pulling her mouth back.

"Did I hurt you?" Did she hurt me? Great Olympus!

"Not at all, love." I managed to growl out, surely she was teasing, but the worried look on her face I knew she wasn't. Then she took me in that sweet heat again and I trembled. Moving her mouth up and down, swirling her tongue along the head, I was fighting the urge to release already. I looked for anything to get my mind off what she was doing, to delay this beautiful torture, and my eyes caught the mirror. By Hades, it was my undoing! Her on her knees, her sweet ass outlined by the candle, her long curls bouncing back and forth in rthym with her delicious mouth. "Love?" I strangled out and released myself into her mouth. I shut my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see the disgust across her face.

"Was it good then?" She asked still perched on her knees. I spared her a glance, then burst with laughter. She was biting her lip again, watching me even as she kept her head down, she was exquisite.

"Wonderful, love. Now get me out of these cuffs." She come around unlatching them and I took her in my arms. I couldn't get enough of this woman, and that had been her first time to do that to a man! I was royally going to be in a pinch if she got any better, I'd lasted no time. She pulled back a little.

"Do you mind if we did like the other day?" her eyes wouldn't meet mine and as far as I was concerned I'd give her Apollo's sun or Artemis' moon if she wanted it.

"How's that love?" She met my eyes and smiled.

"Can you just hold me tonight?"

"Wonderful idea." I kissed her, picking her up into my arms and jumped into her soft bed. She giggled then curved into her place in my side to sleep. I watched her eyes flutter as she drifted off, she was so... I couldn't find the words, but perfect kept springing to mind.

She'd never gave a man pleasure before? It was hard to believe, but with as many flings as she had maybe not. She was spoiled, I understood that, everything had been given to her. Did she just take what she wanted from her other lovers too? The thought plagued me and I couldn't find sleep.

Hours later, I set my mind. I had come to a hard decision, but she had to know. I rolled around to wrap my arms around her, kissing her, teasing her to wake. She did finally, returning my kisses, wrapping her arms around me.

"I have got to tell you something, love." I whispered, she stretched fighting off sleep. I watched as she sat up to rub her eyes before turning to me. I lay there not moving from where I was so she could see me, and forced the words from my lips.

"We can't get married." Her face registered shock, before it fell. I felt a knot in my throat, but it was too late. I had to tell her. "Do you how I came to be here at Olympus?"

She nodded, "Ares told me."

I sighed, I had known at some point he would, I had hoped he would. Still she was with me? "He didn't tell you everything."

"He told me everything he knew."

Turning onto my back where I didn't have to see her face I began my confession. "My mother threw me into the sea after she slashed me with her fingernails to make me deformed." She gasped. "My mother hates me and always will." I had accepted it long ago, and it barely entered my mind it should even bother me.

"But that's not right!" she said in outrage. I smiled a little at her fury, but she had to understand it wouldn't help, nothing would. It was done, and nothing could change what had happened.

"It doesn't matter. She won't allow us to marry. Not only that, you'd be taunted for marrying a deformed man, you wouldn't be allowed to come and go as you pleased, I doubt your father would even approve." I put it all out there, now she had to understand.

She was angry, "I don't care what others say about us! I'm the goddess of beauty and I see a beautiful man before me! I'm the goddess of love and I love you! Zeus is my father, he will not stop me from marrying whom I choose! And there's no one to tell him no!"

I looked at her a ironic smirk on my face, "My mother is Hera." The queen of the gods, the goddess of marriage.

Tears slowly ebbed from her eyes, "She did that to you?"

I nodded brushing her tears away with my thumb, "I know you love me, but it will never be what you want."

She seemed to gather herself, then moved to sit atop my chest. "Do you love me?"

I looked into those sad blue eyes, so trusting, so full of love for me, and I knew I couldn't lie to her. "I've loved you since I met you. It's just grown, love." Tears fell faster down her cheek, "I loved you when you were born for being Ares' little sister, I loved when you played with us and trusted me to carry you after you scraped your knee, I loved you when you frolicked around me teasing while you had other lovers waiting on you. I loved you because you accepted me and actually seemed to like me, then I loved you for being a friend, and now I love you more than any one god should be allowed to love."

She bent kissing me, "I love you Hepheastus, I love you so much Heph'."

I kissed her back, then spread my kisses to catch her tears. I had no doubts this woman loved me, she was so honest and giving. I didn't deserve this, but I wasn't going to throw it away. "I know."

She lay back against me watching me, "You need to put the candle out." I flicked my wrists and it went out. She snuggled into my side and I held her. "We may never marry, but I'm going to sleep with you every night."

"I'll keep your spot warm love."

"I won't have any other lovers." she promised.

"Your my one and only." I vowed. It felt right, I had not done it intentionally. If another woman had thrown herself at me I would have greedily took what she offered, but having only my Aphrodite was something special.

"I'll make you happy."

"After I enjoy you to myself a little while, I'll give you your baby." She giggled and I laughed. If someone had told me we'd be making love vows to each other lying in her bed naked a year ago I'd have laughed then punched them, it was wonderful though.

"You never know, we have made a lot of love." She teased. Hell, I was laying here with the most amazing woman ever created, in love and naked beside me; who was I to doubt?

"It'll be blond like you."

"It'll have your brown eyes."

I snorted, "As long as it doesn't cry as much as you do, we'll be fine." I felt her slap me before pulling her back against me. "Your perfect love, now sleep and we'll go work on your mural tomorrow."

"Can I move my things to your room?"

I hesitated, "It's below ground, you've got a beautiful view here." She didn't say anything, but I hated for her to come to despise me for giving this up. Holding her against me, I relented. "We'll move some of your things, but lets switch beds because yours is softer." She giggled, "And leave your pink stuff, can't have you making it a little girl's room."

"Whatever you want."

"You. Only you." I fell asleep then, a heavy burden was off me and I felt better than ever. A beautiful woman to love, that actually loved me, she knew everything, and she still wanted me, it was perfect.

We fell into a routine. She worked alongside me of the mornings, she finished her mural, and started on another. We dined together, then she would disappear to frolick among the mortals, and I would draw plans for Ares' new toys. At night, I would lay down and she would show up and we made love until we drifted off in each other's arms. It was the way a god was meant to live.

Ares had came by once, he didn't seem displeased with the turn of things, but he didn't seem quite content. I didn't push it, knowing it might be a hard thing for him to accept. Their rooms had always been across from each other, and they were actually very close. Sitting and listening to them drink and gossip, I realized it was deeper than I'd ever realized. They seemed to rely on each other, to keep each other informed, they relied on each other to encourage the other. He seemed to touch on an issue another god was having with him and she immediatly brushed it off because of this or that. She would casually mention her mural and he would praise it and she was ready to do another.

Thinking of the two of them I found it hard to be jealous. I knew the gods they discussed, but had never had any actual interactions. I sat back and listened. She looked for his praise, but it was my touch she sought in silent comfort. I smiled. I don't even think she realized it, but she would casually lay her hand against mine or rub her foot against me. She did it when she had talked to Ares, when she worked in my shop in the mornings, and the nights were wonderful. In her sleep, I would get up and just stare at her. It was hard convincing myself it was real and I aimed to enjoy her every moment I was awake to do so. It was during these times, her hands would search me out or she would whimper, and I would crawl back into bed beside her.

I loved her. I didn't care what others would say, and if they hurt her, I would reap vengeance upon them. I would not see her punished for my indescretion. She never left though, except to spread her love and beauty. She seemed happy to lounge around the caverns, even when I was busy. She would take her place in front of the fire and wait patiently for me. She'd even taken to wearing her hair up constantly as well as pants around the forges.

I stretched, I would wait for her to wake before beginning my day. It was a gift to be able to watch her like this. She naked, twisted in sheets, curled into me, I couldn't get enough. I stood quickly hearing my chamber door open. I had nothing on, but grabbed a sword from the floor to meet my unexpected guest. Ares was the only one to ever enter here and it was too early for him to be up.

I frowned, coming upon Hermes. He was a lanky little man, with curly short brown hair, that made him look way too young. I stepped into the fire light and he fidgeted. "I knocked." he said quickly. I held my arms out, and? "Zeus requests your presence." He took a deep breath, "He says to bring his daughter and her latest mural."

"Now?" I sighed, the dream had to end at some point. It was too soon and she would be waking to this? My heart dropped, but I had known something would happen.

"Immediatly." He looked at his feet, then back to me. I stared, crossing my arms, tapping the sword against my thigh.

"I believe I can find my own way, surely he can wait for us to dress?" I growled. Hermes bowed out, slamming the door behind him to escape.

I squeezed my eyes shut, I would be strong. She was weak and she need me to be an anchor now. I could console myself later, but for now I would be calm for her. For her. For her I had to do this. With that thought, I went back to bed.

I bent, kissing her, waking her in my way. She smiled and dropped the sheets. I shook my head pulling away from her. "Not now, love."

She moved to sit up on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

I grinned, "Zeus wants us. He says to bring your latest work too." Her whole body seemed to look crushed, and her face was pitiful. I went, dressing so I didn't have to see her break. "Your mural, love. He wants you to bring your mural."

"Of course," she murmered. I walked to the forge, so she could gather herself, there was no need to talk. We knew what it was about, we knew something was coming, and I knew I had to accept the consequences.

She came out of the door and my mouth dropped, "You can't wear that?"

She looked determined, "Watch me." I took her hand, squeezing it as we made our way to the throne room. I carried her marble piece under one arm and held her to my side with the other. I was taking the godess of love to meet her father king of the gods and she was wearing pants. Hades, help us.

We walked in, and my heart dropped. I had expected father, maybe Hera, possibly Ares, not this. Everyone was there, from Dionysus to Demeter. Hades and his lovely bride stood to one side of the throne, Posiedon and Demeter stood to the other. Hera looked at me, her eyes full of hate, it was unnatural. She had never cared for me, but she had never ever been mean to me. I held my chin higher, I knew her for what she was now, and it mattered little what she thought of me.

I jerked Heph's hand and we strolled forward. I was a godess, I was a godess many favored, I was a powerful godess in my own right, and they could judge at will. I knew what I could do, I knew even if I lost that title he would be there for me. They couldn't touch what I had found and they could try to degrade me, but you had to let someone have power over you before it actually effected you. These dieties held no power over me, only the god that held my hand.

I glanced to him, he wasn't cowing down either. His hair fell over his scars, hiding them, but his brown eye met everyone's. He wasn't going to let them run him over and I smiled. I smiled and Zeus seemed to pull himself straighter.

We came to the thrones in front of Hera and Zeus, Heph bowed. I held his hand, but dropped to kneel on the floor. It was a position of respect for my father, but I held my chin high, a smile on my face. I would not be ashamed for something so pure, so do your worst.

"Father." I said, then nodded to Hera. "My queen."

She looked ready to breath fire at me, but at least she wasn't looking at Heph.

"You brought your gift?" he asked.

My mouth dropped, "My gift?" He raised an eyebrow, and nodded toward the mural Heph held. I stood taking it from him. I met his eyes and smiled reassuringly, he looked as confused as I felt.

I turned to father, "Hera, they've been working on this for you for quite some time." She snorted, she actually snorted. His voice dropped deeper in warning, "As your king I am telling you, you will accept it and look at it." She looked to him, pure hate flashing across her features. Then yanked it from my arms, before I could even see her move. "Look at it."

She glanced, then actually looked. I had drawn Zeus holding Hera, his eyes gazing at her adoringly. Hera was beautiful, her hair falling across her shoulders and blowing back. Heph had carved it, adding shading, and he had added topaz for Hera's eyes making them catch your attention from the cream marble. He'd then set stones around it to frame them and give the piece color. I was actually proud we had done it together, had planned on keeping it to mount above his bed. It was startlingly to look upon. Hera looking so independant and beautiful, Zeus fading to the background letting his love take spotlight. I had went a different direction than I had planned, and I hadn't known what a cruel woman she was at the time.

Her demeanor seemed to soften as she gazed at it, "It's lovely." Her hand traced Zeus, he turned then.

He stood towering in front of us and addressed the whole room, "Whom do I have to support this?"

I stepped back leaning into Heph, he wasn't screaming at me, that was a start. I was confused, and I knew he wouldn't be much better, but I couldn't tear my eyes from father.

Posiedon stepped forward, "I do, he is a strong and reliable god."

Then the cold death, "I do." Hades, gave no reason, just support.

Demeter rang out, "I do, he has his mother's eyes."

Ares stepped forward to stand on the other side of Heph, "I do, my king."

Apollo, whom I had never really been fond of, even stepped up. "She's the godess of love, if she says its love." he shrugged. "I do."

Athena, godess of wisdom, stepped forward smiling. "I do, my king. As Apollo so put who are we to deny love?" Many murmers of agreement passed through the hall with her words.

"Hera, what say you?" She was still gazing at the marble piece in front of her. She looked at me, her brown eyes glistening. Then at Heph. She studied him from head to toe.

"Take her hand." she whispered. He raised our hands, showing us already holding one another. She stood, walking slowly to us. She closed her eyes and put her hands on ours. "Do you want him?"

"Yes." I whispered, afraid to move in my disbelief.

She opened her eyes, cocking her head to the side, studying Hepheastus. "Do you, Hepheastus, want her to be yours?"

"Yes." He stated firmly. I watched as her power flowed around us, two solid masses of light, then darting to join in our hands.

She nodded and turned and left the throne room. We were married! Not your typical wedding, but she had actaully joined us. I looked to Heph smiling.

He grinned and opened his arms. I jumped him, I was all over him, kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, I held him to me tightly, promising myself he would be there if I let go. I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't dreaming.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Let us celebrate! All of Greece shall know my beautiful Aphrodite is now married to Hepheastus god of the forge." The room broke out in shouts of congratulations.

I buried my head in Heph's chest. He laughed, bending down he whispered in my ear, "You realized you just married me in pants, love?"

I nodded, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "I married you, and you can't run away now."

He shook his head, serious, "Never." Then bent to kiss my lips again.

I was genuinely shocked. Not only had Zeus deamed fit to speak with me, casually mentioning the wrath of the skies upon my head if I hurt his daughter, everyone had made a effort. They didn't stare at my scars, as they had before in passing, they didn't mention the shame I'd borne for the last hundred years. They'd talked to me about my beautiful wife or could you make this weapon like Ares has or could you make me a necklace like Aphrodite wore. I had never actually had much to do, except Ares orders, but found a new contentment in having actual requests to bide my time.

Aphrodite had gathered with several women and the festivities seemed to be running smoothly so I stepped out to gather some air. It was a little much to take in, everyone suddenly accepting me, marrying the woman of my dreams, and I was overwhelmed.

"It was never you she hated." a cold voice spoke behind me. I tuned to find Hades gliding out the doors. He was a haunting man, but he had saved my life. Posiedon and Demeter followed behind him, none actually looking at me.

I turned back to look at the feilds below.

"You have her eyes." Demeter whispered. I balled my hands into fists, hearing such nonsense. Hades sent her a scathing glare and she returned inside. I wouldn't want to go up against him either, I thought.

He laughed softly, "She's probably gone in to try to convince my wife to spend the night." I shivered unintentionally, it was just creepy hearing him actually laugh. It wasn't something the god of the Underworld had ever done before his latest wedding. It would take some getting used too.

Poseidon smiled looking at him, "She doesn't seem to like you very much." Hades just shrugged. I was between two of the most powerful gods of Olympus and at this point I was ready to run.

"You remember hearing stories of Cronus, right?" Poseidon asked to me, watching me closely.

"Of course," I was not a fool. Everyone knew the father of the kings.

"Your his son." Hades said solemnly behind me. I stared at him in shock. "He raped her many times, when we finally killed him, you were left as a reminder. She carried you full term, but.." he trailed off sighing.

Posiedon finished, "Cronus had eyes like us, blue. You were born and she had prepared herself to keep you, but you had blue eyes." He shrugged, "I know all babies are born with blue eyes, but she wasn't right then. She couldn't handle it. It was a terrible thing for both of you."

I shrugged, I could understand to a point, but it was past. I wasn't worried about that. "It's over. I've got a wonderful wife to keep me company."

Hades reached over putting his hand on my shoulder, "Well, since you haven't my charming demeanor your fixing to be a raving lunatic." I couldn't move. The god of the Underworld had his hand on me, and I had to swallow my fear to keep from running.

Posiedon grinned. I could get to liking him, he seemed to just sit back and go with the flow of things around him. "Your fixing to be fairly popular. I see a long lists of work, duties, and social functions in your future."

Hades moved around me, going back in to find his wife. Posiedon grinning, nodded his farewell and went to join in the celebrations as well.

I turned to look at Greece. Well, that had been enlightening. I heard a soft voice clear her throat, but I didn't move. Aphrodite crawled her way around me to push herself into my arms. "Why did you leave?"

I buried my face into her neck, kissing the tender skin, inhaling her sweet scent. "Maybe to get you alone."

She purred, wrapping her arms around my waist, "Then what?"

"Bribe you back downstairs where we could be alone, love." She gasped as I nipped her neck. "Well?"

"You don't have to bribe me." she whispered. "I'm yours."

"Forever, love."

"Forever Hepheastus." I picked my wife up and we walked through the throne room back down the halls to my cavern.

Ares stopped us outside my doors, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said. He smiled softly looking down at Aphrodite, then back to me. "I love you and wish you much happiness, though you've certainly started out wrong."

I laughed, but Aphrodite sat up. I held her tighter to keep her from tumbling from my arms. "How's that?" she asked.

"Did you forget all the guests here to celibrate your wedding? You haven't even recieved your gifts." he teased leaning against the wall.

"Don't need anything else." I stated. Aphrodite looked at me love sparkling in her eyes, her smile lighting the entire hall in its beauty. "Good night." I bid for I was ready to burst from need, I wanted to bury myself in my wife and never move.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Good night brother." He turned and left.

I felt tears flow down my cheek. She leaned up and kissed me. I had everything: a wonderful wife, a brother, and I was happy.

Then I heard Ares down the hall, "Does she realize she got married in pants? That she was even barefoot?" His laughter carried.

I grinned looking at the lovely woman in my arms. Whispering for her ears only, "I intend to keep her that way."

"In pants?" she laughed.

"No, love. Barefoot. Barefoot and pregnant for all of eternity."

**Next I plan to work on the story of Zeus and Hera. It will be more violent, but if you liked this check out King's Fall on Hades and Persephone. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
